Haruka Kudo
Haruka ist ein Mitglied der 10ten Generation und derzeit die jüngste. Sie war wie schon LinLin und Mizuki Fukumura ein Hello!Pro Egg / Kenshuusei gewesen. Fakten *'Name:' (工藤遥) *'Sternzeichen:' Skorpion *'Blutgruppe: '''A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2010-03-27: Egg **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2010-03-27: Member *'Hobbies: DVDs schauen *'Kann gut: '''schwimmen *Lieblingsfarben: Hellblau, Limonengrün, orange *'Lieblingsessen: Fleisch *'Lieblingslied von Morning Musume :' Shabondama *'Motto: "Sei fröhlich und lebenfsfroh!"' *'Schaut auf zu:' Reina Tanaka Biographie: Vor Morning Musume '2010:' Am 27.März 2010 wurde Haruka als neues Hello! Pro Kenshuusei-Mitglied vorgestellt beim'' Hello! Project Yokohama Gold Concert.'' Sie feierte ihr richtiges Debüt am 1.Mai desselben Jahres. Mit Morning Musume '2011:' Gemeinsam mit Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida und Masaki Satou wurde sie am vorletzten Tag der Herbsttour (Ai Takahashis Abschlusskonzert) vorgestellt als die Mitglieder der 10ten Generation (Juukie Memba). Am letzten Tag machte die Generationen einen kurzen Auftritt. (Sie sangen mit den anderen Mitgliedern das Lied Tomo und tauchen am Ende des Liedes Namidacchi ''noch auf. '2012: am 18. April wurde bekanntgegeben, dass die 9te und 10te Generation bei Reina Tanakas Bühnenspiel mitspielen würde. Von März bis Mai fand die Konzerttour Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart statt. Es war das Debütkonzert der 10ten Generation (Vom Hello! Project Winter Konzert abgesehen). Im August war Kudo mit Morning Musume in Hawaii auf der Alo Hello! Tour 2012. Die 10te Generation war dabei zum ersten Mal dabei. Am 14ten August, kurz vor der Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~, wurde Sakura Oda als Mitglied der 11ten Generation vorgestellt. Sie ist genauso wie Kudo ein Egg gewesen und ist ein paar Monate nur älter als Kudo. '''2013: Im Januar 2013 veröffentlichte die Gruppe mit Help me!! ihre 53te Single (Odas Debüt). Die Single erreichte in den Oricon Weekly Charts Platz 1. Das ist die erste Single für die 9te, 10te und 11te Generation, die dies erreicht hatte. Singles: *Pyoco Pyoco Ultra (Debüt) *Renai Hunter *One two three / The matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a Chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadabadoo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozo ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki Wissenswertes: *Haruka war zuerst als "Weißer Geist" bekannt, da sie recht bleiche Haut hat und gerne weiße Kleidung trägt. *Bevor sie schlafen geht, trinkt sie Milch (um zu wachsen) und Tee. *Aika Mitsui sagte, wenn sie ein anderes Mitglied sein könnte, wäre sie gerne Haruka. *Sie ist bekannt für ihre raue Stimme. *Ist das jüngste Mitglied in der ganzen Historie Morning Musumes. *Sie brach Ai Kagos Rekord des jüngsten Mitglieds mit gerade mal 11 Jahren (Vorher 12) *Bei Ai Takahashis Abschlusskonzert dankte Haruka ihr, dass sie ihr immer einen Korb Süßigkeiten bei Konzerten schenkte. *In einem Youtubevideo des offiziellen Morning Musume Kanals sagte Haruka, sie habe sich zuvor schon für die 9te Generation beworben, ist jedoch gescheitert. Sie ist somit die zweite, die zweimal an Castings teilgenommen hatte. (Die erste war Reina Tanaka). *Sie war die erste der 10ten Generaton, die eine Solo DVD bekam. *Ihr Nachname wird häufiger "Koudo" statt "Kudou" ausgesprochen. *Sie wird häufig als die "Leaderin" der 10ten Generation bezeichnet, da sie als einzige schon vorher im Hello! Project tätig war. Category:10te Generation Category:1999 Category:Saitama Category:Orange Category:Suugaku Joshi Gakuen Category:Hello! Pro Egg